Fall To Pieces
by JolinarLunar
Summary: [Formerly "Time"][Complete][InuxKagome] When Kagome confessed her love to Inuyasha, he broke her heart. He didn't realize he loved her until she was gone. But he couldn't reach her. Now he had to wait 500 years to find her again.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**  
  
_It's been a long year sinse you've been gone  
I've been alone here, I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
Fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling  
  
_

She confessed that she loved me.

And in return I broke her heart.

True, I had grown fond of her as we spent time together finding the jewel shards. To me that's all it was: fondness. But I never knew until now that it had really been something more, it actually had been love. But now it was too late. After I had told her I didn't love her, she had run to the well and disappeared from my life forever. My regret was so intense, my sorrow so painful, as though I could no longer breathe, no longer think. I needed her by my side. I was a fool to let her go, to think I didn't love her, didn't need her. I tried to follow. I tried! But she had cast a spell to close the gate between our times. I couldn't reach her. I had cried out her name again and again, praying, hoping that she would hear me. But she couldn't. She could no longer hear me crying out that I loved her. If only I had told her when I had the chance. And I have spent the several years waiting for her. Waiting for her to come back to me. Hoping that she would hear me calling to her. But alas, I fear she is gone forever. I will never see my love, my Kagome, again...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

...500 years later...

_All the years I've tried, with more to go_

_Will the memories die?_

_I'm waiting_

_Will I find you? Can I find you?_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

He blinked several times, just to make sure. But he should have known before hand that even after all this time, there was no mistaking that face.

He felt as though the breath had been slammed from his body. It was ubelievable. The ground seemed to shake beneath his feet. He knew he should close his mouth, but he couldn't seem to make it to that point yet. He couldn't even breath. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? He had sure done enough of both over the centuries. It was certainly possible. But he knew he wasn't when she stopped to wave to someone. They saw her too.

"Kagome..." he whispered, stumbling towards her. She kept walking, having long sinse passed him by now.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he started running after her, so desperate to catch her, just as he had in his dreams. Except this time was real. It had to be! After all his centuries of torment, the end had to be at hand. He ran as fast as he could, using his supernatural speed to reach her, heedless of the mortal witnesses.

"Kagome!" he cried out again, a desperate cry straight from his wounded heart. He couldn't let her get away. Any minute now she would disappear again, just as in his dreams. He had to reach her before she was lost to him.

But finally, after all his attempts to reach her, after all he had endured, the torture of the endless nightmares, living with the brutal knowledge of what had happened to her after she had left him, he finally saw her turn around at the sound of his voice calling her. She had finally heard him.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out recognizing his human form bounding toward her. How could this be? She had sealed the well months ago. She thought never to see him again. But here he was, running to her as fast as he could, crying out to her. She was stunned as he pulled her to him.

"Kagome, my love," he breathed. "I am so sorry," he said over and over again, holding on to her with all his strength, unable to let her go even for a second. "Please, please, forgive me."

"Oh, Inuyasha, how did you get here?" she asked, starting to cry. "I sealed the well. I vowed never to see you again. How are you here?"

"Just come with me." He scooped her up into his arms and took off running. She didn't notice where he was taking her. She didn't even care. She just clung to him, willing to go with him where ever he wanted. When she looked around, several minutes later, she realized that they were by the well.

"Kagome, you need to know I am not the Inuyasha you knew. That Inuyasha is still waiting for you to return to him."

Surely she was going mad. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Appearanly he had been using some spell to look human, because here he was, the old Inuyasha. In his eyes he looked tired beyond belief.

"You do not want me. You told me so yourself that you did not love me."

"I lied!" he said fiercely, shocking her into speachlessness. "I am so sorry Kagome. I lied. I tried to come after you, I tried to take it back, to tell you that I love you more than life, but you had already sealed the well. I don't know how long I waited by that well, calling out to you, waiting for you to return to me. It was so long before I moved away from this spot. But even now, I have not moved far away. Kagome, I have been waiting here for five hundred years to right this wrong. You need to go back. I am still waiting for you."

"But you are here now," she whispered.

"Kagome, I am derranged now. I have been tormented all this time. Even now it is so hard for me to believe that you are here with me. I will die soon. I know this. I... I came back through the well at one point. I never stopped trying. But this was decades after you had left. You-" he choked. "You were already dead. As was I. I found out how. We were burried side by side. I found out everything. You had died in an insane assylum, old and alone. And I, not realizing I could find you, had felt your death. I died not long after. I found your grave after enough time, and I died right next to you.

"Kagome, you must listen to me. I have come here to re-write history. I have come here to save us. You must understand. Go back and give us a chance."

"But Inuyasha, how can I? You broke my heart. You hurt me. How can I bear to go back?"

"Just trust me. Whatever happens, I know that I love you, I always have. Any fate is better than the one written out for us."

"But what will happen to you?"

"Everything will change. Even I don't know where I will end up, but it is better than where we both are now. I am barely holding on to my sanity. But I have endured all these centuries just to warn you. You must go. I promise, you will regret it if you don't."

Kagome turned as he set her on the ground and faced the well. After a minute of silence she walked to it and looked into it's depths. Her eyes filled with tears, her agony at it's peak. The tears fell from her eyes and landed in the well. Suddenly the bottom of the well took on the image of a mirror, exept she couldn't see herself. Instead she saw Inuyasha, could hear him calling out her name. Begging her to come back. The sound tore at her heart, and she cried in anguish. Then the image disappeared. She turned to see the other Inuyasha next to her.

"Take the spell off and go through the well. You can still save him. There is no hope for me now, but there is still hope for us if you go back to him."

She nodded silently. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I am so so sorry for all you have suffered," she said, tears pouring unrestrained from both their eyes.

"I forgive you," he whispered, his voice strained with emotion. "And it is not too late. Go."

He kissed on the cheek before stepping away from her. She faced the well, and her future, knowing in her heart that this future would have hope, where the other would not. Motioning her hand over the well, she undid the spell. Inuyasha lifted her to stand on it's edge and stood back. She looked back at him, and they both looked each other straight in the eyes, heedless of their tears. With out another word she jumped into the well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

...500 years prior...

_Everytime I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Everytime I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

Kagome landed in the bottom of the well back in fuedal Japan. Without missing a beat she started to climb up the side. It felt so familiar. She felt like she had come home. Anxiety welled up in her as she neared the top.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out as when she was arms length from the top, unable to contain herself. She finally made it to the top, but Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Kagome breathed heavily, trying to keep calm. It didn't work.

"INUYASHA!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She suddenly heard footsteps running towards her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo burst out of the bushes.

"Kagome!" they all yelled, all launching themselves at her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You guys, please, where is he?"

"By the God Tree," Sango said, and they all let go of her as she took off running. She didn't stop until she reached the tree. There he was, sitting on the lowest branch, his eyes closed. Kagome started crying again when she saw him.

"Inuyasha," she said. His eyes opened and he stared at her, unable to believe his eyes.

"Kagome?"

She nodded.

"It's me. I've come back."

He jumped down from the tree and stood before her. "You came back," he whispered. His face lit up with joy, as did her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, gently at first, but then demandingly. Kagome responded without hesitation, her heart flooding with joy, replacing the past months of torment instantly. When he lifted his head he looked deep into her eyes, pulling her even more tightly to him.

"I love you," he said. " I should never have let you go."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

"I'll never let you go again. I was a fool. I should have told you then. I could have lost you forever."

"I am here now. I'm not going to leave."

"I know. I couldn't let you go anyway," he said, his grip on her displaying how nothing could ever separate them. "Marry me, Kagome."

"I will," she promised. Unimaginable joy shown in his eyes and they kissed again.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had been witnessign the whole scene, lept out of the bush, cheering and laughing, glad to have their Kagome back with Inuyasha, who needed her.

Minutes later Miroku finished performing the marriage ceremony, binding them together for all eternity. The group cheered again.

Kagome and Inuyasha, however, were oblivious to the noise around them, both completely lost in each other's arms. They were finally together, one and the same, their love far too strong to let anyone take what they had away from them.


End file.
